dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
In Dynasty Warriors Online, quests serve several purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items. Your actions during a quest are evaluated, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S to E. Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. In this page are listed some quests available in the game, as well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Please note that this list is not conclusive, and is still a work in progress. This page is an on-going progress and every players are highly encouraged to contribute when they get a S Rank on a quest that is not listed below. 'Introduction/Training Quests' 'First Battle' After creating a character, you will enter this quest automatically. Getting a S Rank on this quest will grant you 200 Honors Points, thus allowing you to skip all of the training battles and quests. To get a S Rank, follow the instructions below: *Go near the officer in the center of the map.thumb|300px|right *Defeat some soldiers. The officer will then retreat. *You will be asked to perform Charge Attacks (represented by C#) **C1 means pressing "K" once. **C2 means pressing "J" and then "K" **C3 means pressing "J,J" and then "K" **C4 means pressing "J,J,J" and then "K" *You now need to defeat soldiers as fast as you can. Run around the map clockwise, making some soldiers follow you, then defeat them when they are packed. Keep in mind that these soldiers will stop following you if you run away too far. *After defeating about 200 soldiers, a guard will appear in the center of the map. Defeat him. If you can finish all of these within time limit, you will get grade "S" for the quest and receive 200 Honor Points, and will be able to take the Guard Promotion Test. NOTE: It is recommended to take the promotion test later if you are not familiar with the game. In this case, you should take a look at the tutorial quests offered by the Instructor in the courtyard. Promotion Quests 'Pre Guard Promotion Test' Prior to becoming a Guard, you have to work your way through the ranks Corporal, Sergeant, and Lieutenant Major. The Promotion Tests consist of defeating 300 enemies (Corporal), 300 enemies and the Instructor (Sergeant), and defeating 400 enemies and the Instructor (Lieutenant Major). You receive each of these quests from the Instructor upon reaching specific Honor Point milestones as stated in the Ranks table. 'Post Guard Promotion Test' Rank and Grade of Quests Each quest gives two domestic bonuses. However, points given for each domestic skill are different. The highest grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade quest is "A". Each quest has a "Major" domestic skill it increases and a "Minor" domestic skill bonus it increases. In the table below, the major bonus is listed on the left, while the minor bonus is listed on the right. So for example take the Grade E quest "Rescue the Daughter", if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase Commerce by 10 and Peace by 5. As Commerce is the major bonus and Peace is the minor bonus. As you can see, S ranking a quest will significantly increase the points you gain towards domestic skills. Doubling or tripling the experience you gain in most cases. Repeating Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of days depending on the grade of the quest. Higher grade quests must wait a longer while before repeating than lower grade quests. There are also some quests that can only be done once such as promotion tests and Craftman's request. The countdown to when the quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a quest will also start the countdown. Grade E Quests Grade D Quests Grade C Quests Grade B Quests Grade A Quests Chronicle Quests Chronicle quests are special quest that follow the story of the three kingdoms period. They are usually much more difficult than regular quests and have special requirements. When you S rank a Chronicle quest you will be able to view the complete chronicle again with a Bookshelf. Chronicle quest can be received from the Historian in the Tavern. Chronicle quests do not give bonus to domestic skills. Challenge Quests Challenge quests are given by the Instructor. They are quests to tests your skill. Getting an S rank on a challenge quests will give you a special title and usually some other reward. Challenge quests do not give domestic skill experience. Some challenge quests must be completed before unlocking more challenge quests. 'References'